


He Tried To Do Something Sweet

by LunarMysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, MINOR VERY SMALL ANGST, Minor Angst, Shance Holiday Exchange 2019, Shiro fails at baking, long-term boyfs, lovely christmas eve evening, once again- THEY HAVE CATS!, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: Shiro tries doing something sweet for Lance on Christmas Eve. Lance comes home to a disaster of a home and is full of worry and concern. In the end Shiro succeeds with the greatest gift of all time.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	He Tried To Do Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebhenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to @Ebhenah ! I am your Secret Santa! I really hope you enjoy the fic I have written for you, you had great prompts. This was really enjoyable to write and I'm happy to finally share it with you. Once again, Happy Holidays, enjoy!

Lance had finished up his errands for the day, excitement buzzed through his body, it was Christmas Eve. He and Shiro were celebrating their first Christmas together under the same roof. It was hard telling his Mama that he wanted to spend Christmas morning alone with Shiro and that they’d be over later in the afternoon. Lance wanted to sleep in with his boyfriend, of five years, and enjoy a quiet peaceful morning. Lance imagined the two of them sipping hot chocolate in front of the fire and opening the few gifts they got each other.

They finally moved in with one another in October, Shiro bought them a house as an anniversary gift. Lance was sure Shiro was going to propose that day, the house was just as special, and made Lance just as teary eyed. They made the home theirs; dozens of memorable photos hung on the walls, including the photo of the day they adopted Sapphire and Shadow from the shelter and the photo Keith took of them in front of their home holding the keys to it. He couldn’t wait for the day they hung up their engagement photos and their wedding photos, whenever that happens.

The blue-eyed man arrived to his home noticing the front windows were open and the distinct sound of their fire alarm going off, that’s not the kind of fire he was hoping to come home to. Lance panicked, was Shiro home? Were the cats still inside? Did someone try to rob them? Lance swiftly excited his car and rushed to the front door, urgently trying to unlock it. No sign of forced entry, that ruled off robbery. He fumbled with his keys a few times, then there was the satisfying sound of the door unlocking.

When Lance entered his home, the kitchen was filled with grey smoke, the whole house smelled like burned cinnamon and sugar, and there was Shiro holding a tray of charred… something. He was in his ‘sexy Santa’ apron, Santa hat included. The man was covered in flour, dough, sprinkles and frosting; as was the rest of the kitchen- the newly renovated kitchen.

“Takashi Shirogane what have you done?!” Lance exclaimed, he didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or help his poor boyfriend.

“Welcome back, Honey.” Shiro replied with a forced smile, slowly putting the tray of charcoal down on the stove.

“Kashi, the kitchen is destroyed, you’re a mess, the house is filled with smoke- THE CATS, KASHI, WHERE ARE SAPPHIRE AND SHADOW?!”

Shiro winced, his boyfriend was in distress, on Christmas Eve, because he decided he could handle baking on his own, which he was clearly wrong about. “Cats are fine they’re up in our room sleeping I didn’t want cat fur in the dough, I didn’t expect for this to happen and I also didn’t expect you to be home so early.”

Lance just gave Shiro the ‘Really?’ look.

“Kitten, I promise you I would have had this cleaned up. Keith came by to drop something off for me and we got to talking. I forgot about the cookies and fell asleep on the couch.”

The younger mans’ mouth dropped. “Kashi, hun, oh my god.” He sighed. “Then how did the kitchen get in the state it’s in?”

By now the alarm had stopped blaring and most of the smoke had cleared out.

“The fire alarm woke me up, I dashed back into the kitchen I then tripped on a dish towel causing me to knock stuff over while trying to break my fall, which is where the splatters and spills came from.” He sounded so ashamed of himself. Lance softened his expression and scanned Shiro over; that’s when Lance noticed Shiro was bleeding, his entire mood changed; he went from angry boyfriend to highly concerned boyfriend.

“Babe, you’re hurt!” he rushed to Shiro’s side, grabbing napkins off the counter a pressing them to the cut on his bicep.

“I didn’t even notice.” The older man’s voice was so quiet, he had a kicked puppy look to him. “I was trying to do something special for you, but I’ve only made you upset, my plans are ruined.”

Lance could tell Shiro was trying desperately not to cry. “Kashi, it’s okay, I’m sorry I got so upset… I got scared I heard the fire alarm my mind went to the worse case scenarios. I wasn’t ready to lose my home, my pets, most importantly you; on Christmas Eve.” Lance peppered Shiro’s face with soft kisses, he then took a look at the wound on Shiro’s arm.

“It doesn’t look too bad but let me clean it up and bandage it and after we clean up this kitchen okay?”

Shiro nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. “I’m sorry, Kitten.”

“I know you are, I’m sorry for freaking out. What were you trying to make?”

“Christmas cookies, seriously. For once I made the perfect dough, for once I told myself I wouldn’t burn them but I just had to get distracted. I made extra dough too just in case something happened but now that’s on the floor.”

“You’re too sweet Kashi.” Lance gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

***

Two hours later Shiro was bandaged up and the kitchen was tidied, the loving couple were curled up together on their couch watching Christmas movies with large cups of homemade hot chocolate.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas Eve evening.” Lance sighed happily.

“Are you sure about that?” Shiro challenged.

“Despite the house almost burning down, you getting hurt, and having to clean up our basically destroyed kitchen? Yes, its life, things happen we have our faults.” Lance sipped his hot chocolate and hummed.

“Not what I meant babe.”

The older man’s voice was filled with such love and admiration, it caused the younger of the two to raise an eyebrow.

“What did you mean?”

“We’ve been together for many years now,” he set his mug on the coffee table and turned towards Lance.

“Yes, we have, I believe we just celebrated our fifth back in October; that’s where this house came from.”

Shiro chuckled and nudged Lance. “You, dork let me finish you’re ruining the moment.”

“There was a moment? I wasn’t aware.” Lance was acting smug.

“Kitten, please I’m trying to give you your Christmas Eve gift.”

“Oh okay, okay I’m sorry; continue.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with and I couldn’t ask for a better partner. What I’m trying to say Lance is-” there was a pause, Shiro was getting down on one knee in front of Lance pulling out a ring. “Lance would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“K-Kashi.” Lance was sobbing, no way Shiro was doing this right now, the moment was too perfect! “yes- yes of course I’ll marry you.”

Shiro slide the ring onto Lance’s finger and placed a gentle kiss upon his now fiancé’s hand. “I love you Lance.”

“I Love you, too, Takashi.”

The pair shared a loving kiss as Christmas carols played and the snow fell gently outside.

Lance couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas gift and neither could Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the ending? I couldn't resist making that the happy ending :D


End file.
